Most Loyal of Knights
by narnianofcairparavel
Summary: Before Arthur and his knights go out on a quest, Guinevere asks for a word with his most loyal of knights. Gwen/Mordred. One-Shot. Non Romantic. Series 5


_Most Loyal of Knights_

Hello, this one is a belated Happy Birthday/Merry Christmas to the wonderful Emily who some of you will know from reading our joined fanfictions both on my account and on our joint HarkinScriptores one. If you like Merlin fanfics head over that way for Lancelot/Morgana and Morgana/Gwaine. This is not a romantic piece nor a multi-chapter. It is just a cute little one shot that came to me when I was waking up this morning, it is slightly bittersweet and somewhat foreshadowing considering the ending but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Happy New Year, every one!

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Before Arthur and his knights go out on a quest, Guinevere asks for a word with his most loyal of knights.

**M**ordred stroked his horses neck, checking that none of the other knights were watching before pulling an apple from his travel sack. "Here you are, old girl."

"I saw that, Sir Knight."

He jumped, knocking heads with the horse as he tried to regain his balance. "Oh, My Lady!"

The Queen stepped forward from her hiding place, smoothing her sapphire gown as she smiled towards the young man. "It's alright, I won't tell anyone. Especially not Gwaine or Percival. I know they like to tease everyone else."

"Thank you, My Lady."

She laughed, stroking the horse's neck for a few moments before speaking. "You will take care of Elyan? Don't let him do anything foolish."

"Foolish, My Lady? Elyan is the least foolish of any of the knights."

"I know. It's only; he still feels the need to prove himself, even after all these years. He's tried to explain it to me, but I still don't understand and I can't pretend to. I can never tell if it's because of Arthur or if he still feels guilty for not being around when our father…Well, I'm sure you've heard the stories from when I was still a servant."

Mordred nodded, he had heard enough to know what the Queen had been like before the dresses, jewels and titles. He even had vague memories from his time in Morgana's chambers, the Queen had still been simple Gwen back then and he doubted she was even the object of Arthur's affections at the time. His memories were, of course, hazy but they remained all the same.

"Mordred, I know you don't want anyone to know who you are, who you _really_ are but I remember you, I remember the bond between you and Morgana, she never stopped talking about it. I need you to swear to me that you aren't going to turn on us, especially Arthur. Swear to me."

"My Lady-"

The Queen raised her hand in warning, closing her eyes tightly for a second. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Mordred. We both know you are a druid. I know you're not here to kill the King. If you were you would have done that when you found him out in the wilderness with Merlin."

"I'm not going to betray you. Morgana's wrong."

From the look in Guinevere's eyes Mordred could tell he had surprised her.

"I've said it before, but I shall say it again; the love that binds us is more important than the power that we yield. I cannot follow Morgana if she continues down the path she has been travelling down for so many years."

Guinevere nodded dismally. "You will look after him, won't you?"

"Of course. You have my word."

"The King?"

"I would rather die than let anything happen to him, My Lady. You shouldn't worry so much, not one of the knights would ever let anything happen to him."

"Thank you," She reached out her hand, taking his in her own. "I know how much you mean to him. He would be beside himself if he ever lost you, his most loyal of knights."

There was a raucous behind them, the sound of which caused Mordred and the Queen to turn around. The knights were teasing Gwaine, a rather common occurrence. This time it seemed they had stolen his sword, something Mordred realised due to Gwaine's yelling.

"You should probably continue to get ready, Sir Mordred. However, I think it's best you keep the rest of the food for yourself. I've been on trips with Sir Gwaine often enough to know that he doesn't stick to his own food sack or his own portions at meal times."

The Queen smiled, walking between the knights on her way back to the castle, waiting to say goodbye to her husband. Mordred laughed as she chastised the other's Percival and Leon in particular before taking Gwaine's sword from them.

He sighed before standing up straight as the King appeared, followed closely by Merlin who allowed his gaze to fall on Mordred for a few moments. It was all too apparent that the servant did not trust him no matter his actions and promises. He still did not understand the reason behind the dislike, he knew that they had had their differences in the past but that was just it; it had all been in the past. Merlin wasn't the kind to hold onto past grievances, unless of course it was because of Morgana. Mordred had made it as clear as he possibly could that he was in no way affiliated with the High Priestess but it made no difference to Emrys.

Mordred may have been considered the most loyal of knights by the King and Queen but Merlin seemed to expect him to make an attempt on Arthur's life at any moment.

**XXXX**

**A/N** I apologise for it being so short and sort of all over the place but it's alright I suppose. I hope you enjoyed it despite the rather cruel ending. Please review…And once again Happy 2013!


End file.
